The Birth of Triplets
by sarie-belle
Summary: The story of the Potter triplets birth.


The Birth of Triplets

Bridie Ginevra Potter sat on her mother's lap. She was a little squished due to the fact that her mother, Ginny was very pregnant with triplets.

"Do you think the bubs will come out soon, Bride?" Asked the mother of the 2 ½ year old.

"No mummy." The toddler answered simply.

"Why not, darling?" Asked the other person in the room, Harry, Bridie's father and Ginny's husband.

"Because daddy, their not cooked yet." Bridie told Harry like there was no other answer.

"So when are they going to be cooked then?" Ginny asked.

"In two days mummy." Bridie told her parents and with that she jumped off her mother's lap and ran to play with her toys which were on the ground.

"What do you think, Gin? Two days long enough?" Harry asked his wife.

"Yep! I can't wait to actually hold them not just carry them." Ginny told him.

"Two day's hey?" Harry asked Ginny.

"You know I think she's right. So what are the names picked out again?" Ginny said.

"Well…" Started Harry and they talked about names for the rest of the day.

2 days later Harry found himself sitting in the waiting room with Bridie.

He had got an emergency call out from work that Ginny had gone into early labour.

He hadn't got to the hospital in time and 2 of the 3 children had already been born. Because there were three babies and that Ginny was so petite, the triplets had been taken away from their mother, father and sister as soon as they were born.

"Mr Potter, your wife and children are reedy to see you." A midwife said.

"Thank you. Come on Bridie, some see mummy and the bubs." Said Harry.

As Harry walked into the room that Ginny with Bridie on his hip, was in he couldn't believe it.

There in Ginny's arms were two newborn children.

The midwife had another child in her arms too.

She quickly gave the boy to Harry, as he put down Bridie and left the room.

"Can I have a look mummy?" Bridie asked her mother pointing to the two children in her arms.

"Of course. Just be careful, like you were when your cousins were born." Ginny told her daughter.

"Yes mummy," Bridie said, " What's its name. Are they girls or boys?"

"Yeah Gin, what are our beautiful children called?" Asked Harry as he still didn't know if he had daughters or sons or some of each.

"Well you, Harry are holding the middle child. Meet James Albus Potter." Said Ginny proudly.

Harry looked down at the buddle and moved some of the blankets so her could get a better look at his son.

James had black are like Harry's and his nose and mouth but had Ginny's eyes. This made him look like the other James Potter, his grandfather. Harry was sure that as he grew up he would look like James and act a little like him too. He was happy on the name for him as it suited him.

"And who are these?" Bridie asked.

Well this one," Ginny pointed to the one in her left arm, "was born first and his name is Heath Arthur Potter. He looks like your mother Harry. You're green eyes and my red hair. He's so beautiful." Ginny told her husband with a tear in her eye.

"And who was lucky last Gin?" Harry asked.

"This is Sirius Remus Potter. Looks like Sirius. Black hair and green/blue eyes." Ginny told a very interested Harry.

"Wow. Bridie did you hear that? You have 3 brothers." Harry asked his oldest child.

"Yes daddy. It's not like I'm stupid or something." Bridie told Harry in a most Hermione-ish way. He sometimes thought that maybe Ginny, Hermione and their children spent to much time together.

"How about you go with daddy and tell everyone? I'm sure they would love to know." Ginny said to the young lady.

"Yes mummy. Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur will wont to know. And all my aunties and uncles and cousins. Come on daddy. We can't keep them waiting." Bridie told her father in a most proud voice.

"Well duty calls Gin. We'll be back soon with visitors for sure." Harry said and he kissed his wife on the cheek and put his son that he had been holding in a crib.

And with that Harry picked up Bridie and apparated with her to the Burrow.


End file.
